This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and services performed in conjunction with fluid flow control and well integrity/pressure control and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a sealing apparatus and a method of manufacturing same.
A seal may be required to perform its sealing function in a variety of different, very harsh environments. For example, seals used in a downhole environment of a subterranean well may be required to seal against high pressures, at high temperatures and in the presence of abrasives or debris. Other harsh environments may include very low temperatures, vibration or high dynamic loads, exposure to deleterious chemicals or environmental conditions, etc.
It will, thus, be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of sealing apparatus design and manufacture. Such improvements would be useful for implementation (e.g., for flow control, pressure control, fluid isolation, etc.) in downhole or other harsh environments.